


Ephemeral

by Thisisnotaphasemom (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cults, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Thisisnotaphasemom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just us in a time where the fleeting joys of childhood faded away. It was time to grow up, and choose our paths wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill where the Shinganshina Trio are born into a cult, and Eren is next-in-line for the leadership. As leader, he would marry a bride, Mikasa, and have a servant, Armin in a life where the Walls have not yet been breached.  
> Puberty has set in, and someone has to be the one to provide Eren with filling his sexual desires. Armin is there to guarantee Mikasa wouldn't become a mother. They are young, and unwanted pregnancies are undesired by the cult.

I.  
I remembered the times as a child when the snow would blanket the grass with its white sheets. It was always ephemeral - a word my blue-eyed angel would tell me when we got older, and his vocabulary expanded. Short-lived. The season was short-lived, and it would take a trip elsewhere when spring appeared before our very eyes. Our as in the time we watched the sunset, and the snow would melt. Our in the time the three of us held hands, and murmured words; warm breaths upon naked skin to brush away the frost in the air. That was my childhood. When we barely had to think about the ever looming threat of the titans behind the walls. Or the times I had forgotten where my friends had came from.  
  
Mikasa. My dark-eyed warrior with a heart warm enough to melt the snow away. I always imagined her body temperature - always hot - like her heart when those taunt her to see if she was cold-hearted as many rumored her to be. She was loyal, and a natural fighter. An idea choice for a bodyguard when my time came to ascend, as the Elders said. The cult was always picked upon for existing, but what did I know about cults at the time? Nothing. I barely knew nothing even when Mikasa had lived in the Shinganshina District all her life; protected by my 'father.' She was born into the cult like myself, but her parents pursued and murdered before she gained protection for the longest time.  
  
Armin. The blue-eyed angel; the harbinger of our goal, our future. His eyes always matched the ocean from the drawings in his book. It was how I envisioned the sapphire depths awaiting us when we head out into the open. His book was old, but it had lived a long time when one inspected the worn-out, leather cover and added their theory. He never told me where he got it, but my warrior claimed she saw it was once wrapped and left on his cot. I never pressed for answers, but my body bristled with suspicion; paranoia fed to me by the Elders. However, it was him who inspired me to enter the Survey Corps when I became older, and it was him who taught me what it was like to live even if I felt like a bull incarcerated by the walls. I wanted to go on an adventure with him.  
  
Many rumors had spread about Armin's origins. I always imagined his family birthed him into our cult, but the rumors said otherwise. Most claimed he was an orphan easily persuaded into a family after his grandfather had a stroke and passed away. I had once struck out, and in my rage, I had demanded and regretted questions from a confused blond. He simply shrugged, but the fear lurked in his eyes, as if he knew I would be given power one day. In the end, my trust was embedded in him. He didn't know, and I apologized for my inappropriate behavior.  
  
II.  
There were rules when it became apparent you would become a leader of a cult. It meant you had to behave, and accept the ever-merciful goddesses would watch over you. Heretics were to be frowned-upon, meaning, you couldn't talk about the outside world. To me, it was the heaven, but I was still young when my 'father' had fled after my mother's own disappearance - her body discovered eaten. The Elders told me to forget, and forget I did for the longest time. Until complications brought it back - hazily- but it had returned.  
  
Regardless of the spells placed upon my mind, Armin was always there to try and save me from forgetting about the outside world. I hazily remember wanting to discard the book, but I never made any notion or mention of it at all. Perhaps I was afraid Armin would be flayed if it was discovered as he was considered my servant by the Elders, Monks, and Nuns. We were only twelve at the time.  
  
Armin was repetitively drilled to know how to make me happy. He always made me happy with his presence though. He was taught everything from the holy book to teach me, and he obliged to reading as a growing brain like his devoured any words in sight. He was my eyes in the part of the world I hardly understood, and sometimes, I was afraid. Of him; a boy meant to cater to my needs, a leader's needs. However, his favorite book continued to be the same book - his book filled with heresy.  
  
A month later, we were betrayed by a spy or friend. No one knew. We wandered outside at night to chat about our lives and the excessive training we've been put under. My nostrils caught whiff of smoke, and we both rushed to find the source of it. Sure enough, we found books thrown into the fire, and scorched before our eyes. I was illiterate so books didn't matter much to me, but Armin's pale hands squeezed tightly on my sleeves so much they turned ghost-white. I was illiterate so I couldn't read the titles thrown away like yesterday's garbage, but a familiar cover flew into the fire-lit sky and into the pit of the flames. It was Armin's book about the ocean.  
  
My friend was quietly sobbing into my arm. I, too, began to feel tears drench my once dry cheeks.  
  
The next day, Mikasa arrived with the remnants of the book, and Armin cried into her chest as the maternal instincts aided her in comforting her friend.  
  
III.  
The Elders rarely spoke in my mother tongue - as they told me once before - however, it did not mean something in the back of my head did not try and interpret them. One of their words was spoken: liebling. The way they said it held a great deal of power as it stirred his own stomach with an odd sensation. _Liebling_. It reminded me of the word "love." I did not exactly know what it meant in the one we currently spoke.  
  
I told Armin about what I discovered, and boy, did he chuckle. He said he didn't know. Which was strange for an intelligent person like himself. He almost expected me to say it was a term used to swear as I swore a lot, but the Nuns were quick to shush me for my behavior. I had doubts since who would want to call someone special an ass or something? In spite of my ignorance, I leaned against Armin's smaller form and whispered, " _Liebling"_ into his ear. He burst into another fit of giggles as his face turned beet red. Months later I learned he had a sense of what the word meant, but he didn't want genuine, serious affection showered upon him by an important figure.  
  
IV.  
Armin continued to come to my aid when I had needs, but it was completely different now.  
  
My green eyes often, Goddess Maria forgive me, caressed how puberty began to shape Mikasa's body. She continued to wear her pure-white dress, but her changing curves began to peek out from her hips. Bumps appear where her chest is. While I was turned-on by it, the only turn-off was the height as she grew faster than I began to grow hair besides my cranium. It was different compared to how I was still taller than Armin, but like I said, it was a different story.  
  
My needs followed suit with the girl's beckoning dark eyes. I was a thirteen year old boy whose stomach flipped more than once at the sight. My needs became increasing hard for Armin to follow, and even he became frustrated with his own emotions. After all, one of them was filled by one of the Elders who arranged a marriage between Mikasa and I when we were full-fledged teenagers. It came as a surprise to all three of us, and it was Armin who broke the silence, teasing as he said he wouldn't mind becoming a Monk to the goddess Maria. Except he enjoyed the growing hair, a shade of gold, brushing against his neck. Mikasa had mimicked her hair like his style a year later when her current hair reached her shoulder blades.  
  
It turned out Armin would not turn into a Monk.  
  
Armin claimed Monks were virgins who would live in a monastery where they would tend to the flowers, the poor, and the walls themselves. Some would even leave to preach about the holiness of the words. There was a sense of uncertainty, but he breathed relief when my fiancee and I nodded towards his theory. It did not clear up why he wasn't going to sheer his head and be isolated - though I'm relieved to know he would stay. Later, he would tell me when we were escorted to a building far away from the church.  
  
His face was a deep shade of red, and he hardly spoke a word as I blindly followed him towards the building. It was a small shack which appeared shabby on the outside, but the inside was a mystery all by itself. There was a large bed already made, and candles lit all around. Still, there was no explanation from the blond.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "Eren..." He uttered in embarrassment. What was he embarrassed about? "The Elders told me I have to cater to your needs."  
  
I laughed at his choice of words, but my ears went red. "What needs? I'm already satisfied with you and Mikasa around." I replied.  
  
"No,no," Armin waved off how I treated this like a joke. "I meant...love-making."  
  
"Love-making?" I quirked a brow as I queried his odd behavior. His body was near mine, and I felt something tighten in my body as he approached with heat radiating his his body, and eyes filled with a different form of affection.  
  
"Let me show you." He whispered audibly as he pulled me into a kiss.  
  
The love-making was satisfying with the way I cried out his name, and the domination building upon from the past few years. He allowed me; willingly, out of loyalty, and the feeling itself churned beautifully with how our bond was. I was his leader and he my lower-class. It was how the goddess would have liked it.  
  
I laid beside him, and that night, I begun to realize: I love an outsider of our cult. A servant. A person with hair unlike ours of brown and black. _I loved Armin Arlert._


End file.
